


You And I

by KingofMonroeville



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Confession, Developing Relationship, F/M, Romance, Ronniecoln, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofMonroeville/pseuds/KingofMonroeville
Summary: Lincoln is 14 years old and has come to the sudden and not at all obvious realization that he has feelings for his friend Ronnie Anne. Now he has no idea where to go from here. He just needs someone to push him in the right direction.





	1. Chapter 1

It was an exceptionally warm summer morning. School had let out just a week prior, and the Loud house was just as loud as ever. Every room in the house was the host to some form of noise. Every room, that is, except for one.  
Lincoln Loud sat alone at his desk in silence, staring intently at the object in his hand. The object in question was a photograph of himself standing next to his long time friend, Ronnie Anne. Lincoln sighed, turning the photograph in his fingers, unsure of what to do next. His mind was racing with thoughts and possibilities. Possible actions, possible consequences, possible problems, and possible solutions. Lincoln knew there was only one thing he could do to help him decide what to do next. He just wasn’t exactly eager to do it. With a sigh, he opened his desk drawer and pulled out his old walkie talkie. He spoke into the familiar old box. “Clyde? You there?”  
“Yeah, buddy. What’s up?”  
“Are you free right now? I could really use someone to talk to.”  
“Of course! Come on over.”  
Within minutes, Lincoln was in his best friend’s house lying down on his chaise lounge. It was a silly tradition at this point, but it made him feel better when he needed to talk. Even though their “sessions” as they called them became far more casual over the years, the one thing that never changed was also the only thing that made them seem like real therapy sessions. Clyde looked at Lincoln with a small, yet comforting smile. “So what’s on your mind, buddy?”  
Lincoln, still dreading what was to come, stared at Clyde and gave a hearty sigh. He couldn’t help but notice how tall his friend had gotten over time. “We’ve really changed a lot since we were kids, haven’t we?” He said with a faux cheeriness.  
Clyde knew he was trying to change the subject. “Linc, I think we both know you didn’t come here just to make small talk. So why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”  
Lincoln sighed again. “You know me too well, buddy. Okay, then. Just prepare yourself because I have something… kind of shocking to tell you.” He took a deep breath to steady himself. “I like Ronnie Anne!” He blurted it out and looked on in fear that his best friend might burst out laughing at any second.  
Clyde stared at Lincoln, mildly confused. As if he was still waiting for the big revelation. “Yes?” he said, urging his friend to continue.  
“Th-that’s it. I like Ronnie Anne.”  
“Dude. I already knew that.” Clyde said, matter of fact.  
“You did!? Since when!? How!!?”  
“Lincoln, I’ve always known. I think everyone knew. In fact, I’m pretty sure the only people who didn’t know are you and Ronnie Anne.”  
Lincoln groaned loudly and brought his hands to his face. Relieved that his friend wasn’t making fun of him, but somehow even more embarrassed now knowing how obvious his feelings were to everyone other than himself. “Great…” He mumbled to himself.  
“So you like Ronnie Anne.” Clyde said, calling Lincoln’s attention. “So what’s the problem?”  
“Don’t you get it, dude? That IS the problem!” Lincoln sat upright, placing his hands in his lap and hanging his head. “I don’t know what to do next.”  
“Well I think the obvious choice would be to tell Ronnie Anne how you feel.”  
“It’s not that simple, man. Ronnie Anne is my best friend.” He glanced up at Clyde. “After you, of course.” Lincoln gave another defeated sigh. “I can’t just tell her how I feel. What if I mess up our friendship? What if I say the wrong thing? What if…”  
“What if she doesn’t like you back?” Clyde asked, guessing what his friend was going to say next. “Listen, Linc. I don’t know how Ronnie Anne feels. But I know how you feel. And I also know that keeping that bottled up won’t help anything.” Though Lincoln kept his head down, Clyde knew this was what he needed to hear. “Now I can’t tell you what to do. But I can tell you what I think you should do. I think you should tell Ronnie Anne you need to talk to her, and I think you should tell her how you feel. And you just need to be ready for whatever happens next.”  
Lincoln gave one last deep sigh. “You’re right, Clyde. I’m gonna do this. I have to.”  
Clyde smiled brightly at Lincoln. “Just remember that whatever happens, I’m here for you.” Lincoln smiled back and gave a slight nod.  
Back in his room, Lincoln was staring at the phone on his desk. A blank text to Ronnie Anne on the screen. He had been there for nearly twenty minutes, planning very carefully what he was going to say. He had no idea how he was going to start this, but he knew he would have to do it soon. As ready as he would ever be, Lincoln picked up the phone and began to type.


	2. Sleeping In

It was the middle of the day and Ronnie Anne still hadn’t gotten out of bed. She had woken hours earlier, but she simply wasn’t ready to face the day. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she was unsure if she felt more like crying or throwing up. She didn’t have a lot on her mind. In fact, she only had one thing on her mind. It had simply been on her mind for far too long. She held her pillow over her face and let out a muffled scream.  
“Nie-nie? Are you okay!?” She heard her older brother, Bobby call from downstairs. Perhaps her scream wasn’t quite as muffled as she thought. Footsteps could be heard moving up the stairs and she quickly turned around and pretended to sleep. A voiced called from the other side of the door, “Hey, is something wrong?” She remained silent.  
She heard her door open up and it became clear that her attempt to avoid confrontation failed. “Don’t you have classes to go to?” She asked, still facing away from the door.  
“They don’t start until later this afternoon. But nice try, kiddo.” Bobby moved slowly towards his sister, not wanting to upset her anymore, and sat gingerly on the foot of her bed. “So are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?” Despite his efforts to talk to her, Ronnie Anne remained silent. “Did something happen? Was somebody picking on you?” Bobby was running out of ideas. He panicked a bit when he said “Is it that… special time of the month again?”  
Ronnie Anne instantly sat upright and slugged her brother in the arm. “Don’t be stupid!” She told him sharply.  
Bobby rubbed his arm where his sister had hit him. “Ow! Well if it’s not that, then what is it?” Ronnie Anne hugged her knees and remained silent, causing her brother to worry even more. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. “Come on, Nie-nie. You know you can tell me anything.”  
Ronnie Anne blushed at her brother’s childish nickname for her. As much as she loved Bobby, he could be kind of embarrassing at times. “You know, I’m not a little kid anymore.” she remarked, still ignoring his original question.  
“Doesn’t matter. No matter how old you get, you’ll always be my baby sister. Just like you’ll always be able to tell me what’s got you down.” He brought the subject back around before she knew it.  
“You’re really not gonna let this go, are you?”  
“Nope!” He said with a cheery smile.  
Ronnie Anne groaned in frustration. “Fine. If it’ll get you to leave me alone, I’ll tell you.” She mumbled unintelligibly under her breath. “There, I told you! I’m going back to bed!”  
Before her head could hit the pillow, Bobby pulled it out from under her. “Oh no, you don’t. You can have this back when you decide to tell me what’s wrong.”  
Tired of this game, Ronnie Anne decided to give in. “Ugh! Fine, I’ll tell you!” She could feel her face starting to heat up and she turned away from him. “The truth is. I… I just…” No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t get the words to form.  
“Come on, can it really be that bad? I’ve known you your whole life and you’ve always been the bravest, and strongest person I know. Are you really telling me that you’re too scared to speak right now? That’s not like you at all.”  
Ronnie Anne’s face was burning up, and it felt like she might cry. “Rrrr…. I like Lincoln, okay!!?? I like Lincoln, and I can’t stop thinking about him, and I DON’T want to talk about it anymore.”  
Bobby looked at his sister mildly confused by what she said. “Wait… that’s it? But you always liked Lincoln. Ever since you were kids, remember?”  
Ronnie Anne began blushing yet again. “What!? N-no I didn’t!”  
“Of course you did. Do you not remember kissing him in front of a restaurant full of people?”  
“He kissed me!!”  
“Or what about the time you guys had that Sadie Hawkins dance and the two of you spent the whole night at the arcade together?”  
“We were there as friends! We just both like video games!!”  
“What about when you guys raised an egg baby together? As husband and wife?”  
“I-it was a school project! And our partners were picked from a random raffle! I did NOT like him back then!”  
Bobby gave her a look that showed he wasn’t convinced. “Nie-nie…”  
Her whole face was beet red at this point. “Okay… so maybe I liked him a little…”  
“And now you like him a lot.”  
“Y-yeah…”  
“Good for you. Lincoln’s a good guy. I think he’d be good for you.”  
“So what do I do now?”  
“Well call me crazy, but I think when you like someone you should ask then out.”  
“I can’t just ask him out! He’d probably think I was playing a joke on him or something. I don’t even think he likes me back…”  
“Of course he likes you back. There’s no way he doesn’t like someone as great as you!”  
“You’re my brother. You have to say stuff like that…”  
Bobby looked down at his baby sister with care in his eyes. “Yes, I am your brother. And that means that I know you. I know everything about you. I know how sweet and caring you are. I know how despite being strong, and independent, you’re always there for the people you love. And I know that you’re an incredible young girl and Lincoln would be lucky to be with you. Now you may think that I’m just saying all this because you’re my baby sister, but believe me when I say that every word of it is true. I love you, Ronnie Anne.” Bobby pulled Ronnie Anne into a hug and as he pulled away, added with a wink “and I think Lincoln will too.”  
Ronnie Anne socked him in the arm again. “Love you too, Bobby” she said with a look of mild annoyance on her face. “So. You really think I should ask him out then?”  
Once again nursing his arm, Bobby smiled at his sister. “I do. Or I think at the very least, you should tell him how you feel. I think you’ll feel better when you do.”  
She smiled back at him. “Thanks, Bobby. You’re the best.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Glad I could help! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go get an ice pack.” He was still rubbing his arm when he walked out the door, mumbling to himself “this is gonna bruise…”  
Ronnie Anne felt a hundred times better. Now confident that it was the right thing to do, she retrieved her phone from her nightstand and opened up a new message. Before she could start to type however, she received a text from Lincoln. “Hey, Ronnie Anne. Can we meet up at the park? I need to talk to you about something.”  
She felt a brief moment of panic when she read the text, but shook it off and typed up a quick reply. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.” No matter what. She would be ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta be honest, when I first started writing this it was just a way for me to vent my frustrations about Ronnie Anne moving away in the show. But I was so happy to see so many people reading and enjoying my fic that I just knew I had to keep working on it.   
> I also had a few people tell me that I should make the fic longer than three chapters. Originally I had three chapters fully outlined for this and I was just going to leave it at that. But after having a talk with a good friend of mine on tumblr, I decided to take their advice and add more to it. I don't know how many chapters I'll write, but I will expand on the story a bit and make the fic longer.   
> That being said I just want to thank everyone who read the first chapter and encouraged me to write more. And I especially want to thank my amazing friends for supporting my ideas for this story. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but it may take a bit longer since I'll need to rewrite my original outline. Until then I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Ronnie Anne knew if she was going to do this, she would have to do it right. She ran to her closet in search of the perfect outfit. Shorts and a hoodie just weren’t going to cut it this time. Unfortunately for her, that was all she owned. “Why would I buy a dozen identical hoodies?? Who does that!?” She screamed to herself. Just when she was ready to give up hope, she saw something hanging in the very back of her closet. A solid black garment bag, sitting nicely on a hanger, waiting for its owner to see it. Ronnie Anne opened the bag to see an unfamiliar dress. She searched her memory and suddenly remembered where it came from. It was a gift from her mother, to be worn at her first high school dance. She had never actually attended the dance, so the dress hadn’t seen the light of day. She gave a smug and triumphant grin. It was perfect.When Ronnie Anne arrived at the park, she saw Lincoln already sitting on the swing set, waiting for her. She approached him from behind, and saw that he was dressed rather nicely as well. He was wearing an orange dress shirt, with a pair of brown dress pants, and dark brown shoes to match. It occurred to her that Lincoln didn’t have a lot of different outfits either. As she came closer to her goal, she became even more nervous. She wasn’t sure if she could go through with this. She was just about to turn and run when she stopped herself. “No!!” she thought. “You’ve come this far, you need to see this through to the end.” Ronnie Anne took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. She was ready. She reached out her hand and tapped Lincoln on the shoulder. “Hey, lame-o.”The familiar voice rang through Lincoln’s head and he turned to face her. What he saw however, stunned him into silence. Ronnie Anne was standing before him, wearing something he never thought he’d see on her. It was a cute purple Mexican party dress, embroidered with intricate white floral designs. The dress was about mid thigh length and it hung loosely on her arms, exposing her shoulders. She also wore a purple flower pin in her freshly curled hair, and a pair of white sandals. She held her wrist with her arms hanging in front of her and gave Lincoln a shy smile along with the slightest hint of a blush. She was beautiful. Too beautiful. Lincoln struggled to find words as he stared at the lovely young woman before him. Trying to think quickly, he began to stammer out a compliment. “I uh… that is, you- you look uh… you’re wearing a dress….” “Smooth” he thought. “Real smooth.”“Err… yeah, I am. I just. It’s a nice day out, so I thought I’d. Ya know. Dress up.” she blurted out quickly. “Do you like it?” She asked, cursing herself for her own vulnerability. Lincoln smiled seeing that he had a second chance. “You look great.” he said simply, smiling to himself having totally nailed it. Ronnie Anne was caught slightly off guard. She couldn’t help but form a giant grin at his compliment, though she lowered her head a bit in an effort to hide it. She quickly changed the subject before he noticed. “You uh. You said you needed to talk to me?”It took him a second to realize what she was talking about. “Oh right! The text! Well I just wanted to talk to you about something, and I thought it’d be nicer to talk in person.” It was a lame excuse, but it was the best he could come up with.“Oh! Well I’m glad you texted me, because I actually have something I want to talk to you about too.” She noticed him looking at her intently, as if waiting for her to continue. “Oh, but you go first! You called me here after all.”Lincoln was struck with the sudden realization that this was actually happening. “R-right… I did. Well, the thing is, Ronnie Anne… I’ve been thinking about this for a while and-” He wasn’t sure if it was bad luck or good luck, but he was cut off by a screaming child running to the swing next to him. It suddenly occurred to him just how very public this public park was. “Umm… I just wanted to tell you that I-” It was no good. Every time he started talking, a new distraction interrupted him. He felt as if all eyes were on him and he was starting to choke. The noise around him just kept getting louder and louder, until he had to shut his eyes and make an actual effort to tune it out. Nothing he did seemed to work, and the noise just refused to stop. Then, when it felt like he couldn’t take any more, he felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder and just like that, the world was silent. He opened his eyes to see Ronnie Anne smiling brightly at him with her hand giving his shoulder a gentle but reassuring squeeze. When he looked into her eyes, he no longer felt any kind of stress, and what needed to be said, was now said with ease. “Ronnie Anne, I think I like you.” And then the floodgates opened. “I mean, you already knew that I liked you but I think I like you in a way that you didn’t know I liked you. That is, I like you in a way that even I didn’t know I liked you. So it’s not really that I like you, but it’s like a lot more than like, but I don’t know what to say that could tell you that I more than like you besides saying that I like you-”“Lincoln!” Ronnie Anne said, snapping him out of it. “Just tell me what you’re trying to say.”He gulped and took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking about this for a really long time. Ronnie Anne, I like you. As more than a friend.” With that said, he looked to Ronnie Anne, nervously awaiting her response. Rather than saying anything, Ronnie Anne simply began to giggle. Then the giggling turned into laughter. She couldn’t help but laugh at just how ridiculous the situation was. Lincoln’s face dropped, and he turned away, dejected. “Right.” he said. “I get it. I’m just gonna go.” He was just about to walk away when Ronnie Anne grabbed his wrist. “Lincoln wait.” she said, wiping away a tear. “You don’t understand. That’s… that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about too.” Lincoln faced her again and looked puzzled. She cleared her throat, and finally told him what was on her mind. “Lincoln, I’ve been having these weird feelings for a while now. And until recently, I wasn’t really sure what to make of them. The truth is… well the truth is that I like you too. And that’s what I wanted to tell you. I was even getting ready to text you when I got your message that you wanted to meet up. Lincoln I like you. As more than a friend. And, I think I always have.”When she finished speaking, Lincoln was stunned and at a loss for words. Without really thinking, he simply said the first thing that came to mind. “You didn’t call me lame-o…”Ronnie Anne laughed again. “No, I called you Lincoln. But don’t get used to it.” she said with a chuckle.Lincoln finally regained his composure. “So… what happens now?” he asked.“Well, we like each other. So what do you think should happen now?”He thought for a minute. “Clyde said the next logical step would be to ask you out. So… Do you want to go out with me?”Ronnie Anne took his hand in her own and smiled. “Yeah. I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for how long this chapter took to put out, but I really hope it was worth the wait. I’ll be honest, I hit a bit of a block with this story but I promise the next chapter won’t take me nearly as long to finish. Lastly I want to thank everyone who is enjoying this story so far and everyone who waited patiently for this chapter to come out.


End file.
